


i hope you know (i won't let go)

by lacylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Louis talks in third person, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacylou/pseuds/lacylou
Summary: Louis didn't mean to disobey.





	i hope you know (i won't let go)

It's been a year since Harry asked Louis to move in with him. The submissive had been ecstatic, instantly jumping into the taller's arms and chanting, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Everywhere they went, they left an impression that they were inseparable. Truly they are; even most of those who wanted to have Harry's attention got the memo and actually backed off, those who wished to court Louis didn't dare walk up to him. Harry already looked intimidating and never hesitated to send a glare to anyone who might get too close, and no one wanted to see how he was really like when he was angry.

Today, however, nothing would bother them as they would be staying home. Truthfully, they have been holed up in their mansion for quite a while. Probably two weeks by now.

Louis is beginning to be whiny and desperate to do something, _anything_. But Harry's too busy for him because he has work to get done. He then tells Louis to wait in their bedroom.

After a few hours of watching whatever's showing on the telly, Louis becomes fidgety so he grabs paper from the shelf along with a pencil from the bedside table. He starts to draw. He draws, as best as he can, of him and Harry. He adds little rainbows and flowers here and there. Once he's finished, he outlines his drawing and colors it to pass the time. Then some minutes later, he's done and he figures Harry is with his work, too.

He carefully holds the paper in his hands so as not to crumple it. He thinks that it's obvious that his eyes are sparkling because Harry would tell him so, that his eyes look so alive when he's elated.

He walks to Harry's office, but because of so much excitement he forgets that he's supposed to knock. He opens the knob and sets foot in the room, and —

"Louis! What did I tell you about disturbing me? I told you that you'll stay in the bedroom!" And Louis flinches, looking down at the floor and as he mumbles, "Daddy, I'm sorry I-"

Harry doesn't let him finish, "And you didn't even knock, Louis, it's such a simple task and you can't even do it?" Louis' eyes widen and tears prickle his eyes and he drops the paper and whispers, "Louis is sorry..." and before he can cry in front of Harry, because he hates to look weak in front of him, he goes to his own small room and locks himself there.

Harry took a moment to register what had just happened, and he grips the arm chair and stands up, quickly going to their room. He opens it, hoping to find Louis and that he'd run into Harry's arms but he's not even there. He starts to get worried so he checks inside the bathroom and closet, but still no sign of Louis.

He's panicking now and he's opening every door to and in every room. He finally stops at Louis' room because he'd honestly hope he'd never go there again, because Louis only went there when he's feeling really bad or when he wants to be alone. A part of him is scared to open it, but he does because he loves Louis so much.

It doesn't budge. Harry's in overdrive and he practically sprints to their room, opening a drawer and grabbing the set of keys. He runs back to Louis' room in record time and looks for the key to his door. He unlocks it and then, and then...

His heart breaks into a million pieces.

Because Louis is there, sat in the corner, crying his eyes out and Harry can hear him say "Louis is bad..." over and over again. He can't let his baby say that anymore. He walks over calmly, he knows Louis will be startled if he suddenly runs to him. He then bends down and scoops Louis up in his arms. Louis is still crying and his nose is red and his eyes are puffy but Harry's never seen anyone more beautiful.

He says, quietly, "Hi, little one... Daddy's here. It's okay." And Louis cries more and Harry softly hushes him, "No baby, Daddy hates it when you cry. But he knows you have to let it out, yeah? It's okay to cry." Louis sobs and Harry's so angry at himself for making the love of his life like this. "And Daddy's so sorry baby. He loves you-" And this time Louis is the one who doesn't let him finish, "But do you mean it...? Do you mean it when you say you love m-me?" And Harry sort of wants to punch himself, he knows Louis is sensitive and that he hates to disappoint Harry. Louis always wants to please him and be a good boy for his daddy, but if he’s not, he sees it as something worthy of the worst punishment.

"Of course I do, I'm sorry I made you doubt that, my love. Nothing will ever be above you, okay? I'm so so sorry, please let me take care of you." But Louis asks again, "Do you w-want to take care of me..?" And Harry holds him a little tighter as he says, "Yes, I always want to take care of you." Louis asks another, "So you're sure Louis is not... annoying?" Harry kisses his head, "You never are, baby boy." And another, "Louis is not bad?" He buries his face into Louis' neck, breathing out, "No. You're my good boy. Always my good boy. Can Daddy take care of you please?" Louis nods so slightly Harry almost missed it but he knows Louis better than anyone. He carries him to their room and gently lays Louis down on the bed.

"Gonna show you how much I love you, okay?" Louis doesn't say anything, just nods again, but he's scared he might disappoint Harry so he rushes to say, "Yes daddy." Harry notices, and he feels bad because that's not how it should be. "Hey, you can be quiet if you want. For tonight, you don't need to respond all the time."

"I just want you to feel special, yeah?" And Louis nods once more. Harry smiles and kisses his forehead. He undresses the both of them and preps Louis. The petite boy is letting out pretty moans, and Harry loves it to no end.

Once he's done, he's about to put the tip of his cock in, but Louis stops him. "C-Can I get on my hands and knees?" And Harry literally groans out loud at his request. "Yeah, of course you can baby." So Louis gets into position, and Harry easily slides in him. "Fuck, still so tight even after I've prepped you." And Louis keens, gripping at the sheets.

"Be loud, baby boy, I wanna hear you." Harry starts slow, and steadily gets faster. All he can hear are Louis' moans and whimpers and all he can think about is fucking his boy. "Ugh, fuck, daddy! Oh my god! Faster, more, more, _more_ —"

Louis is sobbing now, it just feels so good having his daddy's huge cock fuck him so hard. He feels like he's being split open. "Please spank me, daddy, please please spank me," Harry kisses his shoulder blade, then lifts his right palm and spanks Louis' ass cheek.

Louis screams, "Daddy! _Fuck_!" And Harry does it again and again, fucking him so much harder and faster than before because Louis feels so fucking good around him; he's just so hot and it feels as if Louis is trying to get him even deeper, even though he probably can't even do that anymore. He's hitting his prostate every fucking time he thrusts into him and Louis looks so fucking wrecked.

"Daddy's little slut, aren't you? Just wanna be spanked while getting fucked. Fucking whore." And Louis groans loudly, he loves being called a whore. "Yeah daddy, your slut and only yours. Fuck me, get me pregnant. Your cock is so so _big_ and I love it, daddy. I always want your thick cock fucking me. Use me, use my hole." His head is spinning from how good Harry's cock feels, "Give me your cum, I want it, please daddy. I want it so much please please please, I love your cum, give it to me, I want you to dump your cum inside me —" Harry gives one last thrust, the hardest one yet, and Louis is screaming, " _Daddy_!" And he cums, making a mess on their bed. Harry's not far behind, his cock twitches and then he's cumming deep inside Louis' abused, wet hole, filling him up and still fucking him. He stops when Louis whines, too sensitive after his daddy's fucked him. Harry pulls out, watching his cum drip from his baby's hole. He grabs both of Louis' ass cheeks, spreading him open again as he eats him out.

Louis moans as he feels his daddy's tongue play with his rim. Harry lets his own cum into his mouth and he reaches for Louis' face, pushing his tongue past the smaller boy's lips so Louis can taste him. "Swallow my cum, baby." And Louis does, licking his lips after. He kisses his dominant and Harry rolls onto the side, spooning his boy.

They can only hear each other’s breathing, and then, “I’m sorry.” Louis mutters. “It’s okay, and I’m sorry I just shouted at you.” It’s silent for a moment. “I’ll remember to knock next time.” Harry holds Louis’ hand in his bigger one. “Do I make you happy?” He asks. “Always.” He can feel Louis move to try to get even closer to him.

“I love you, Lou." He hears Louis make a content sound before he replies, "I love you too Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut rip


End file.
